Kingdom Kristmas
by Spe Girl
Summary: It's Kristmas time in Kingdom Hearts and Riku and gang are gonna party! I'm sorry that it's not christmas but enjoy anyway! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Title: Kingdom Kristmas  
  
Author: rpg-lover  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!!!   
  
Pairing: None   
  
Rated: PG or PG-13  
  
Genre: Humor  
  
Summary: It's Christmas time in Kingdom Hearts and every one is in the spirit. There is a big party and everyone is invited! Even the villains of Kingdom Hearts join in! This is a story that you don't want to miss!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Story Begins~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kingdom Kristmas   
  
The light shone on a brunette's face as he opened his eyes. He stopped and realized that it was Christmas morning. The holiday he was looking forward to give and receive presents and spent time with friends. His bright blue eyes shone excitement as he yelled, "Yeah! It's Christmas! Riku wake up!" He ran down the halls of his cozy home in his fuzzy socks. The brunette yelped as fell on his face near. The clumsy boy picked himself up and headed to another boy's room. The room was tidy unlike the brunette's and the only thing that was messy was a bed with a huge lump in it. Under the covers of the warm bed lay a figure all snuggled up covers sleeping.   
  
"Riku!" The brunette called as he jumped on his bed accidentally falling on him.   
  
"Sora...Get off!" A voice moaned from under the covers. Sora pulled the sheets off of the bed only to reveal a boy with silver hair and aquamarine eyes. "G'morning Riku! Guess what? It's Christmas!" He cheered merrily. The silver boy smiled and pushed Sora off of the bed. "I'll race you down stairs!" Riku challenged him.   
  
"You're on!"  
  
The two boys raced down stairs but eventually Sora slipped and Riku won. When they entered the living room, they were dazzled by the colors of the presents and treats. "Those must have been some pretty dang good cookies you left him!" The silver boy gaped. "I didn't leave him cookies. I left him cheese!" The brunette chuckled.   
  
  
  
One by one Riku and Sora opened their presents but when they went outside an even bigger one awaited them. In from of the two stand the hugest present they've ever seen. "Let's open it!" Sora cheered climbing on top of it. The brunette unwrapped the gift and it was a Gummi ship from Donald and Goofy. A Gummi is a space ship that can travel to other worlds. Riku went in it and sat near the control panel. "Wow! This is awesome!" He gasped. "Hey, Riku? Let's take off to-  
  
"Not now. We have to get ready first silly!" The silver boy interrupted. "Please?"  
  
"No.  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Pretty Please with a cherry on top?"  
  
The brunette sucked his top lip and pouted finally saying, "Fine!" Riku and Sora went inside, got dressed and ate breakfast. By the time they were done it was already late noon. "Come on Riku!" The brunette called as he hopped in the Gummi ship. "I'm coming!" The silver boy hollered as he put on his shoes. Within seconds the two friends were out in space.   
  
"So where are we heading?" Riku asked Sora. "We're going to Traverse Town. Leon said it was snowing over there!" He responded. The silver boy smiled and flew the ship in the direction of Traverse Town. That's the world that Riku and Sora considered their second hometown. All their friends lived there and they were always welcomed with open arms.   
  
It took them thirty minutes to reach Traverse Town and as Leon had said it was snowing. As Riku and Sora jumped out the Gummi ship they saw little Moogles riding in little golf carts. Moogles are enchanted animals who think, talk, and live the way humans did.   
  
"They must of left cheese too!" Sora chuckled as he walked through the snow. Riku looked at the them and said,   
  
"Aw... The power if cheese!"   
  
The two friends headed toward a vacant house, where their friends usually hung out. The brunette opened the door to the house and looked in it. The vacant house was completely abandoned! "Hello? Is anyone there?" Riku called out as they   
  
headed in. The lights suddenly went on and loud voices shouted,   
  
"Merry Christmas! Welcome back!"  
  
It was their friends! They had thrown Sora and Riku a surprise Christmas Party! "Hey, Sora! *hiccup* Riku! *hiccup*" A voice called behind the two. They turned around to see three figures huddled together. One had long silver hair and green eyes, another one had blonde spiky hair and blue eyes, and the last one had silver hair as well but had copper eyes. "Sephiroth! Cloud! Ansem?!" Riku and Sora exclaimed together. "What in the world? I thought you were dead?!" The brunette shouted with confusion. "Oh...I got purified by the *hiccup* light..." Ansem answered. "And you guys are freakin' drunk!" Riku yelled at them.   
  
"So..." The three said.  
  
"Okay then...um...have fun and Merry Christmas!" Sora said as they walked away slowly.   
  
"Ho. Ho. Ho." a blunt voice said to them.   
  
"LEON?!?!"  
  
Before Riku and Sora was a brunette with blue eyes dressed up in a Santa costume. "Yeah..." he sighed, "Yuffie made me dress up in this stupid costume." The two bursted into laughter but a voice interrupted their fun. "Well, I think he looks cute!" A girl with black hair and dark eyes came up to the trio. "Hey, Yuffie!" They greeted. "Don't you think Squally-Chan is so cute when he's dressed up for the holiday?"   
  
"Uhh...we got to go." they answered.   
  
"Well I do!" Yuffie exclaimed. Squally-Chan...er...Leon shook his head and sighed.   
  
"Merry X-mas!" He said as he walked away.   
  
"Merry Christmas!" Riku and Sora cheered as they trotted away as well.   
  
"Oh! Wait! I wanna introduce you to some one!" Yuffie called as she ran up to them.   
  
"Hey, Melissa, Jenny!"   
  
Two girls came out form Leon's side and smiled happily. "This is Melissa and Jennifer." she introduced. The girl named Jennifer had bright, brown eyes and brown curly hair and the girl named Melissa had brown hair as well but had dark blue eyes. "Nice to meet you!" Sora greeted. The two brunette girls looked at each other and giggled. The silver boy rolled his eyes. Melissa went over to Yuffie and whispered something in her ear. In a flash Yuffie vanished and the brunette just smiled. "So...do you boy like music?" Jennifer asked them.   
  
"Yeah..." Riku sighed.   
  
"Well then..."   
  
"Come with us!" Jennifer and Melissa grabbed the boy's hand and took them separate ways. When they returned, they notice the three meddling girls were on the spotlighted stage.   
  
"Ehem...Is this thing on? Oh! Let's get this party started!!" Yuffie cheered. Suddenly a finilair song that everyone knew; Frosty The Snowman started to play. The bright spot light shined down on the silver boy almost blinding him. The crown laughed at Riku! 'Why were they laughing?' he thought. Riku realized that he was dressed up in a snowman costume! Sora laughed but soon the song Rudolf the Reindeer played and the spotlight shone on him. The crowd laughed even harder as the silly brunette realized that he too was dressed up in a costume. It was a reindeer costume.  
  
There was a long silence between Riku and Sora. In that silence they choked on their laughter. They couldn't take it, the two friends chuckled and joined the joke. "You wanna ditch the costumes?" Riku asked his reindeer friend. He thought hard and finally said,   
  
"No. I think I look soooo sexy in this!" Riku and Sora chuckled and changed into their usual clothes. "Hey!" A voice called. Instantly they knew who it was; it was Yuffie. "I'm soooo sorry about that! We couldn't resist! They smiled and simply said,   
  
"We forgive you but under one condition!"   
  
In less than a minute Yuffie came out in both the reindeer costume and the snowman costume. For hours they danced, chatted and even opened present. Sora and Riku received many gifts and treats. They were delighted. This had been their most remarkable Christmas yet! "Before we go...let's sing one last song! Any suggestions?" Jennifer announced on the stage.   
  
"Lean on me!" Cloud, Sephiroth, and Ansem shouted.   
  
"No."  
  
"Deck the halls?"   
  
"No."   
  
"We wish you a merry Christmas?" Riku suggested.   
  
"Great idea!" Sora complemented.   
  
"We wish you a merry Christmas!" The crowd shouted together.   
  
"Okay then! We wish you a merry Christmas it is!" Melissa said. The crowd roared   
  
with ovations of the suggestion. But the cheers were broken by the speaker.   
  
"Let's do it our way! Kingdom Kristmas!"   
  
So they sang 'Kingdom Kristmas'.  
  
All: We wish you a Kingdom Kristmas  
  
We wish you a Kingdom Kristmas  
  
We wish you a Kingdom Kristmas  
  
And a happy new year  
  
Sora: Good tidings we bring by locking keyholes  
  
Riku: Stopping all Evil from taking over  
  
All: We wish you a Kingdom Kristmas  
  
We wish you a Kingdom Kristmas  
  
We wish you a Kingdom Kristmas  
  
And a happy new year  
  
Yuffie Melissa and Jennifer: Dressing up dolls and people as well  
  
Squall: I hate this dumb costume that they made me wear  
  
All: We wish you a Kingdom Kristmas  
  
We wish you a Kingdom Kristmas  
  
We wish you a Kingdom Kristmas  
  
And a happy new year  
  
Cloud Sephiroth and Ansem: We try to destroy but get our butts kicked  
  
By the keyblade masters that we want kill  
  
All: We wish you a Kingdom Kristmas  
  
We wish you a Kingdom Kristmas  
  
We wish you a Kingdom Kristmas  
  
And a happy new year  
  
All: We wish you a Kingdom Kristmas  
  
We wish you a Kingdom Kristmas  
  
We wish you a Kingdom Kristmas  
  
A-n-d a h-a-p-p-y n-e-w ye-a-r  
  
Merry Christmas from Kingdom Hearts 


End file.
